I love you, You stupid clown
by terminalKismesis
Summary: Karkat reflecting how much he loves that juggalo. Random Gamkar shit.
1. Chapter 1

I love the way he runs his hands up the back of my shirt, down my spine.

I love the way his breath tickles over my ear when he whispers things to me; and only me.

I love the expression he makes when he's hovering over me.

I love the way he gives himself up whenever it suits me.

I love the way he smiles lazily while telling me all the amazing things we're going to do with the remainder of our lives.

I love the way he runs his tongue over my lip when we kiss.

I love the small grunt he makes when he first slides in.

I love the way his eyes light up when I agree to drink that god-awful swill he drinks.

I love it when we're lying in the horn pile and he just listens to me; even though I know I ramble.

I love the awful clown make-up he wears.

I love it when I am able to yell and scream at him and he just sits there smiling; even if he's not the one I'm angry with.

I love the way he insults Dave on a regular basis – that nookstain deserves it.

I love the way he flips off Terezi when she teases me.

I love the way I'm able to joke around with him and he doesn't mind if I absentmindedly insult him.

I love the way his hair just sorts of sits there on his head – despite what you may find if you look through it.

I love the way he's able to get along with pretty much anyone.

But I love it more when he gives me special attention.

But, with all this love here, I still feel like… maybe I never want to tell him I love him.

* * *

**Random shit i did before i go to bed. i could probably turn this into an actual story if people want but for that to happen i'm gonna need some reviews.**


	2. Pilot

I've been living with my best friend for about six human months now, since no one wants to go near him ever since his little episode. It's alright, I guess, now I actually have the time to listen to my moirail; instead of neglecting him like I had too because we were all too preoccupied with the game.

All of that is pretty much over now, there's not many of us left but it's okay; shit happens.

Although, ever since we started living on this new 'earth' the tension between us trolls has increased now more than ever. Probably because it's only just the four of us. And nobody wants Gamzee; him being my best friend, I was practically given him. I really don't mind it, though, we still have our 'moirail' time cuddling in the horn pile with the occasional feeling jam thrown in as an added bonus. I don't like admitting it but I really like it when Gamzee listens to me, even though half the time I'm rambling about nothing. Or something that happened ages ago.

Us four trolls were staying up in apartment with the humans, too. Sometimes there were fights between Dave and Gamzee, but mostly just insults thrown. We all just had to learn to live with each other; though, with every passing human day that fete was gradually more difficult. Fights between us were becoming a more natural occurrence, over little things, like 'who left Dave's juice out' or 'who ate all the salami'.

Little things.

I sighed slamming the door to mine and Gamzee's block, I couldn't stand to be around any of them anymore. I was sick of it, I, once again was blamed for some shit or another. John was really pissing me off with that stupid buck-tooth grin of his. I slammed my fist into the wall I was leaning against. It echoed loudly through the small block; a small dent was made in the white surface. "Fuck," I mumbled.

I stumbled my way over to the horn pile, flopping over into it with a chorus of honks following my action. I don't even care to look up when I hear the door open than close softly, footsteps following right up to where I was laying. "Fuck off, Gamzee, I'm not in the mood for your hoofbeast shit,"

"Karbro, I-"

"Fuck. Off," I say louder, I hear him sigh and the weight on the pile shifted as he took a seat, another round of honks followed.

I feel his cold hand on my cheek, I open an eye to glare at him. He smiles that stupid grin of his right back at me. I growl in defeat as I sit up, he's obviously not going to leave me alone now. He loops an arm around my waist, pulling me in closer. I enjoyed these quiet moments with Gamzee, not that I was going to admit it. I don't even think he knows; to be honest; but as long as he didn't mind, I didn't either.

I shift in his embrace to nuzzle up against Gamzee's neck, I give it a small, light peck. Gam smiles at this, leaning down to peck small kisses along my jaw; his hands gliding up the back of my shirt. I let out a surprised squeak. "Gamzee, your hands are fucking freezing," I splutter, recoiling from his touch.

He smiles wider; "Gee, ain't nothin' I can do about that," He mumbles around kisses. I push him back slightly, he seems to get the point and withdraws his ice-like fingers. I give him an apologetic smile of sorts and kiss his nose.

"Gam, can we talk?" I ask, suddenly remembering why I ran off.

Gamzee straightens himself, "I didn't think you all up for motherfuckin' talkin', Karbro. You all up an' told me to fuck off, remember?" He scratches the back of his head that the last part.

I frown, of course I remember; "I say a lot of things I don't mean," I say quickly, avoiding his stare, "I just, argh! I hate it here, Gamz. I fucking hate this sorry excuse for a planet and I hate the fucking morons we're being forced to live with and I fucking HATE IT when John… John…"

"What about John," Gamzee runs a hand through mu hair, causing me to shiver a little.

"He's a fucking stupid imbecile sorry excuse for an alien not worth two soggy sacks of hoofbeast shit!" Gamzee smiles, nursing me in his warm embrace.

"Feel better?" He asks, a lazy smile stretched across his clown-painted face.

"I want to go back to Alternia," I mumble, picking out a horn from the pile, giving it a light squeeze. "I hate earth food, I hate earth people and I hate the stupid earth sun and I hate how long the daylight here lasts and how fucking short the nights are, there is only ONE moon and I miss grubsauce,"

"You know that all up and can't happen, what's done is up and motherfucking done," He breathes over my ear in a soft tone, "And, not to mention, we did kind of all up and destroy Alternia," He sighs, "I motherfuckin' miss Alternia, too, Karbro,"

**So, I know this chapter's short but I really want to know what you guys think and weather of not I should continue down this line. There will be smut but only if I get some good feedback. **

**Please review . **

**- TK**


End file.
